Royalty
by Founder's Phoenix
Summary: Harry just watched his latest family member die. He has every right to go into a deep depressive state but how can he when the fate of the wizarding world rests on his shoulders. One notices the slight changes and helps as best she can but before that he is taken off the streets of London and his life is turned upside down. H/Hr A lot of Royal. His New Family are just what he needs
1. Chapter 1

**_New Story! I can't believe I'm uploading another story. I have about four on the go at the moment but I really like this one. One is on hiatus because it hasn't gone down well and the other on here is going well but I have other ideas for new fanfics in my head. I hope you enjoy this one._**

 ** _Disclaimer for every chapter: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!_**

Royalty,

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sat on the Hogwarts Express which was travelling down the country to London from Scotland. He stared out of the window as fields of yellow and green, signifying summer, fled past and a world of summer colours surrounded them. There were many people in that carriage along with himself. All cared for him in their own way and would support him in the war everyone now knew was coming, they just needed a leader they could relate to. They had heard his speech about them all having something to fight for and Voldemort not but Harry couldn't bring himself to join in their ordinary conversations. He was thinking about how he was going to kill the person who had terrorised him his entire life whether he knew it or not.

One girl, across from him, looked anxiously on from the moment they had settled and his eyes had clouded over with thought. She had no idea what he was thinking about but could guess pretty easily after the previous week.

After travelling to the Ministry for Magic thinking that his godfather, Sirius Black, was in danger, he found out that it was a trap orchestrated by Voldemort to lure him there. Once they were there with four of their friends it became obvious that was the case. Harry's godfather had come, hearing that his godson was in danger, bringing members of the Order of the Phoenix, a secret organisation that fought against Voldemort, to fight against his lackeys, Death Eaters, with him. Sirius Black was the only one that died that night and it destroyed Harry, all of the events made him almost mute for days until before they boarded the train where he made them think he was back with fighting spirit but now the case seemed to have turned again.

"Harry, when can you leave the Dursley's? Did Dumbledore tell you?" She asked, trying to engage him in some conversation. Harry himself just thought she was being awkward, she had known for years that he couldn't leave until his birthday.

"My birthday is usually the day I'm picked up. You know that, Hermione." He replied, actually looking at her with a confused look. He hadn't properly looked at anyone for a few days now, it was a bit disconcerting for his best friend Hermione Granger.

"I was just trying to get you to talk to me, you've been..." She noticed that a few ears had turned their way so she cast a silencing and notice-me-not charm around them.

"Anyway, you've been all brooding for the past few days, which is understandable but then you make the speech about us having something to fight for and once again your back to the state of grief that i'd thought you'd come out of. Harry, I don't know what I can do to help or what I can say? I don't trust you not to do something stupid while you're alone for over a month." She had leaned over with real concern but over the past few days Harry had seen it many times and recognised it, he knew there was nothing they could do to help even if the wanted to.

"I'm just mulling over everything, Hermione. I miss Sirius but there are things that will need to be done as well. I'm not forgetting him, I never will but he wouldn't want me to grieve over him all summer and get nothing done while I'm there. Voldemort's back, has been for a year and i've done nothing. I know you'll say to leave it to the order but they've got enough to do just protecting everyone in Britain. Maybe other people need to do the thinking and go behind the scenes, we're the ones still in school and we know more than most adults because of it. While I'm at the Dursley's I'll make a plan and I can act on it when I get out. Dumbledore will never allow it but he doesn't have to know, no one does."

Hermione could tell that Harry was entirely serious, for the lack of a better word.

"What happened? As you said, you've not thought about going after him, on your own, all year. Why now? What did Dumbledore tell you?" She remembered Harry not being around the day after the incident at the Ministry but didn't question it at the time. Now she knew something had happened in there to keep Harry quiet while he was thinking for a week.

"Dumbledore didn't tell me anything, I made my own decision after seeing how strong Voldemort and his Death Eaters are. It's not something you can battle with brute force, subtlety will...". Harry was shuffling about making it completely obvious that he as not telling the truth.

"Harry, what did Dumbledore say?" She was still quiet but forceful, she needed to know so she could help.

"" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies_.' That is what Dumbledore told me after Sirius had died and the battle with Voldemort. I have to be the one to kill him or I die." He looked straight into her eyes while telling her this, watching to see if she wavered at all but she didn't, all he could see were concern and something he couldn't quiet ecipher.

"I don't know what to say Harry..."

"Don't say anything. It's something I have to do alone and once it's over with, everyone can move on, with or without me."

"You're not going to do this on your own, Harry. I won't let you, I will follow you to the end of the Earth if I have to but you will never have to go through this alone, I love you too much to let you die by running in there with not an ounce of training or planning." She moved over to his side of the bench and hugged him so tightly but Harry only had three words going around his head.

"Your not going to die, Harry. I don't know what I would do if you did..." Harry could hear the tears in Hermione's eyes so he put his arms around her as she lent on his chest, silently crying.

Soon, she had fallen asleep on Harry and he watched her peacefully. He stroked her hair as he returned to his thought and was soon asleep as well, with his head resting on the back of the seat.

Over time the charms that Hermione had put up weakened until they had disappeared and the pair cuddled up in the corner were soon noticed by the four others in the carriage. Two redheads, sat next to each other with near identical sneers apparent on their faces. They were siblings, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley with very different reasons for disliking the scene in front of them. Opposite them were a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with neat brown hair who were both smiling happily at the scene. Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom had expected, along with many others, that something like this would happen one day. Especially after the week they had all had.

Luna put up privacy charms around the pair and returned to the stale conversation with the two Weasley siblings.

The noise of bustling students and the steam train horn alerted Hermione that the train had stopped and it was time for them to get off.

"I was just about to wake you up. We've made it to King's Cross." Smiled Neville, cheerfully.

"Thank you, Neville." She replied, quickly. She had just realised where she had been sitting for hours and felt extremely uncomfortable about. She still sat with her arms over his shoulder and legs underneath her. He was holding her tightly around her waist and she could vaguely remember him stroking her hair earlier on.

"Harry..." She whispered. Harry woke up with a start, pushing her up.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Yeah, what's up?" He put his hand on her leg making Hermione blush but not as much as his tussled black hair, askew glasses and sleepy green eyes.

"We're at King's Cross." She replied looking into her lap and sitting up. Usually she would be happy to be here but something was making feel upset, sad about getting off the train this year. She knew her parents were just a barrier away but she didn't want to cross that barrier to the muggle world.

"Right, erm...I'll pass you your trunk." Said Harry, he stood up hurriedly and reached up above their heads. He had his usual feeling of not wanting to leave the train and the world he wanted to call home but this year something stronger was holding him back.

Ron and Ginny had already left without them which was unusual, Ginny usually stayed to fawn over Harry a bit longer and Ron being the pairs best friend would at least say goodbye but it was just Luna and Neville standing at the door.

"Come along or the Nargles will infest your heads even more. I want to tell Daddy about the Thestrals." Said Luna, in her dreamy voice.

"We're coming. You go first." Replied Hermione, now used to her friends ramblings. She doubted wether she would ever know if what she was saying was the truth.

They exited the train and Luna and Neville rushed off to find their father and grandmother, respectively. Harry and Hermione were left standing awkwardly next to each other by the train but Harry soon spotted the Weasley's further along the platform. The twins and their parents had come to greet Ron and Ginny and Fred Weasley soon saw Harry and Hermione and called out to them. They rushed along the platform to see the red-headed family, walking into the warm arms of the matriarch.

"Your both alright? Good. Now that was stupid going to the Ministry on your own, there was plenty of people in the school you could have gone to but instead you went on your own. Even though you shouldn't have gone alone, Harry, it is not your fault that Sirius died, if you want to blame anyone blame Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, I assume we will be seeing you at the Burrow in August but look after yourselves until then, you too Hermione. Go to your families, I'm sure they are waiting for you." In typical Molly Weasley fashion she pushed them along not letting them say goodbye to their friends and were again standing alone on the platform with many magical families around them. Ginny specifically called after them but neither could hear over the noise on the platform.

"I guess I should go and find my parents." Started Hermione, glancing at Harry next to her, waiting for an unknown reason.

"I might just see how long I can wait it out before I have to go and find the Dursley's." Said Harry, trying to laugh. Hermione turned and hugged an unsuspecting Harry for longer than was necessary. She gripped around his neck as tightly as possible. She didn't need to stand on her tip-toes for a hug with Harry, he was a comfortable height. She hugged him as tightly as she could feeling his hands on her back, it felt better than anything she could imagine. She pulled away reluctantly, staring into his emerald green eyes and feeling incomplete once again.

Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes until she lent down to pick up her trunk, breaking their contact. He didn't like that feeling at all.

"As soon as I get home I'll write you a letter and you had better reply Mr Potter." She tried to joke. "Goodbye Harry." She said softly, turning her back and walking away as quickly as she could so she wouldn't turn around and stay just as she wanted to.

Harry stood and watched her walk away and it felt as bad as watching Sirius falling through the veil. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to leave him standing there. He ran after her, letting instinct take over.

Hermione could hear people behind jeering at someone but didn't turn around until someone pulled her hand towards them self and turning her around. Before she knew it she was kissing Harry Potter, nothing more than a simple kiss but it full of meaning and love. She knew why she didn't want to leave now. She would be leaving behind the person she cared for the most, the one that was now kissing her with more passion and leading her against a wall and into the shadows.

Harry didn't know why he had kissed Hermione but he did know that now he had, he couldn't imagine doing anything else when saying goodbye not that he wanted to do that. He put everything he felt for her into that kiss. It felt like it could be their first and last kiss with all the emotions that were running through his mind; all the times he could have lost her were felt even more than before. The troll in their first year looming over her, the image of her petrified in hospital wing, they way her body felt held tightly against his back in third, the newspaper articles about them in fourth year suddenly didn't bother him and her lying unconsciously in the ministry hurt even more than on the day.

Their innocent kiss deepened quickly with the feelings that had come forward at their first contact. There was a slight golden glow around them that wasn't noticeable unless you were watching.

Looking on while their parents talked to some of their Auror friends on patrol, were four of the Weasley children. They had seen Hermione walk away from Harry and went to approach him but before they could reach him, he fled leaving his trunk behind and pushing multiple people out of the way. Ron and Ginny went to call after him but were stopped by Fred and George. They watched as the pair engaged in a kiss were swept aside into the shadows.

"That's disgusting! How could she?" Exclaimed Ginny, turning to her brothers, refusing to look at them.

"What do you mean? Everyone been guessing how long it would take for them to get together." Said George. "Who's won do you think, Fred?"

"Probably Luna, she has a way of knowing these things."

"What do you mean? Harry's been courting me since our first year? She forcing herself on him." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you actually believe that Gin, you're mad. Harry was the one that ran after her and where did the idea of him courting you all these years come from, he sees you as Ron's little sister. Bare truth there Ginny." Said Fred, giving her a worried look.

"You obviously can't see what's right in front of you, dear brother. He saved my life in my first year." She said adamantly.

"Because your our sister."

"You'll see, he will be mine before the summer's over and you'll realise you were wrong." She stomped over to their parents clearly ignoring what had just happened.

Ron was still staring into space next to his brothers when they spoke to him.

"You alright, Ron?" Asked George.

"I thought she liked me. She was all jealous of Lavender earlier this year. I was going to ask her out." He mumbled, still gobsmacked.

"Not you as well, Ron." Sighed Fred.

"Come on, we need to get home." Fred and George hooked Ron's arms and followed their parents and Ginny who were now leaving past Harry and Hermione in the shadows who got two sneers which weren't noticed by the two that were still passionately kissing.

After minutes of making out, the pair came up for air looking into each other's eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Hermione quietly, not moving from his arms.

"I don't know but I'm not sorry about it. My heart and head didn't want you to leave so I let them take control which often leads me astray but I'm glad I let it do what it wanted this time." He smiled, caressing her cheek.

"I may not have realised it before but I love you Harry Potter and I have since you saved me from that troll. I would not mind kissing you again and again and again." Giggled Hermione, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Hermione Granger, the fates and I have decided that now is the time when I ask you to be my girlfriend. Not just because you're an amazing kisser but because I have realised that after all these years you are the one that has been their for me since the beginning. How could I not have realised that I love you Hermione Granger before now."

"Yes." Was the only reply needed as they continued their earlier activity until Hermione pulled them apart giggling.

"Hey, I was enjoying that."

"Me too but do you want my parents asking questions?" She walked over to pick up her trunk which was left on the now quieter platform. She felt arms come around her waist.

"I wouldn't mind if I could spend one more minute with you, Ms Granger." He said kissing her neck.

"You can meet my parents. This is perfect timing. Where's your trunk? I'm sure they're dying to meet you." She joked escaping and walking backwards down the platform.

"It should be behind you somewhere and your parents don't even know who I am; how can they be looking forward to meeting me?" He said following and picking up his trunk and his owl, Hedwig's, cage.

"What do you think I talk about in my letters, Harry?" She said walking towards the barrier side-by-side.

"Pressure is rising by the minute. I wish I could hold your hand right now." Hermione slide her arm under his.

"Well that will have to do."

They walked through the wall with no reason to run after so many years and Hermione searched for her parents as they walked together. Suddenly she was gone from Harry's arm and into the arms of two older people. Her mother looked to have the same hair as Hermione but tied up with blue eyes and her father had her chocolate-no, brown and golden eyes he now realised and brown, slightly greying hair. Both seemed of average height and Hermione fit in well unlike Harry who was quite a bit shorter than Mr Granger.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry Potter." He stepped forward shaking Mr Granger's hand and kissing Mrs Granger's cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger."

"Call me Sinead and this is Andrew." Said the women in a warm Irish accent.

"Thank you, Sinead but I really should be getting going. My Uncle won't be happy that I am late." Harry smiled and put his trunk and Hedwig's cage down moving over to Hermione and hugging her tightly whispering in her ear.

"I'll miss you and I'll write as soon as I can." He moved away and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, lingering longer than was necessary.

"Me too." Hermione answered softly.

"It was lovely meeting you Sinead, Mr Granger." Andrew glared at him after he had said goodbye to Hermione so Harry left quickly giving his girlfriend a quick smile.

As he was walking along he went back to thinking about his plans, not taking notice of anything unless it was his uncle'a car in ' car park. He couldn't concentrate on defeating the evil dark lord though because a pair of golden eyes always came forward instead. He went along smiling to the doors leading to the streets of London. He loved the hustle and bustled of the city it made him feel insignificant and unnoticeable which in his life was something he relished in.

Harry was about to enter the fray when he heard his name being called behind him.

"Mr Potter. Mr Potter!" The man shouted, in a posh voice. He stopped and turned around to the dismay of the people behind him who jeered at him and carried on. He walked forward positive that even in London that there couldn't be another 'Mr Potter' around. The man was heading straight for him so Harry gestured for him to stop and pushed through the crowd himself but that didn't stop he pushed people aside to make a walk way which made him the centre of attention once again. He hurried through looking at his feet.

"Was that necessary? I was on my way." Said Harry quietly.

"I'm sorry, sir won't happen again." The man started walking in the other direction and Harry followed on instinct wanting to know answers.

"Why did you call me anyway...sir?" He asked, looking up at the taller man.

"I was sent to collect you and take you home. The car is waiting." He said pointing to a Range Rover with blacked out windows in front of them.

"Vernon sent someone to collect me in this?" _'He's got my parents money'_ was all he could think.

"All will be explained." The man opened the door to the seats in the back and Harry got in, holding his wand in his hand. Harry sat back stiffly, refusing to put his seatbelt on and looked around the car. A smiling woman sat next to him surprised him so much by her he pointed his wand at her. Before anyone could say anything, Harry felt a sharp prod in his arm which was leaning against the seat.

"What was that?" He asked frantically looking at his arm and the seat.

"I'm sorry. You'll understand later." Said the happily crying woman next to him. He started to feel sleepy and before he knew it he collapsed onto the woman's lap.

Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

chapter 2

Light was filtering through Harry's eyelids as he lay on what felt like a bed of clouds. His eyes flitted open to see a naked baby staring down at him. He nearly screamed but instead jumped up and backed away. He felt taller but thought it was just because he'd been asleep. Harry realised that the naked baby was just part of a massive painting far above him on the ceiling and now he took in his surroundings. The King sized bed sat in the middle of the average sized room but there was nothing average about the decor. The bed had the tallest head board he had ever seen covered in golden materials like the silk linens covering the bed. The room looked old, very old. All the furniture could have been from the eighteenth century along with the paintings and tapestries lining the walls.

Harry let his feet fail him, letting him fall to the floor which took longer than he expected. He had been kidnapped but he had no idea who had done it. It wouldn't be Voldemort this wasn't his style. If it was he should be dead or dying in a dungeon somewhere. No. Definitely not Voldemort. He looked down at what he was wearing, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He was not expecting navy-blue silk pyjamas that were multiple sizes too small. He rapidly stripped off the shirt chucking it to the other side of the room, he didn't know what he was thinking but he did it anyway. Harry stood up and looked down at himself to check nothing else had changed while he was transported in the back of a car to where ever this is and dumped into this room. He looked down and saw something he didn't expect to see. He had abs, like a six pack that he didn't have a few days ago. He knew something about biology and knew that this wasn't possible naturally. He knew now that it was the wizarding community that took him. Maybe it was some in between group that just wanted to stop and all our war between the light and dark.

One of the two doors in the room suddenly burst open a girl ran in and jumped on the bed making as much noise as possible but she soon noticed she was being watched on the sidelines.

"Good your up. Hi, I'm Meredith, resident witch to the monarchy, teacher, governor, babysitter. You name it, I've done it even at the age of sixteen which I'm told is just like yourself. May I just say, I did a good job with that potion. I was told not to tamper with it but I did you a favour. I enhanced the sexy gene but if you want to keep that body you'll have to work for it. Your hair is on point, perfectly undone. Why are you over there anyway?" She was wearing boots with black stockings and a black skirt with a grey top and burgundy scarf. She had long brown wavy hair with golden highlights that shined in the light.

"A naked baby was staring down at me when I woke up, kind of creeped me out." He tried to act normal so that he could get information.

"Yeah that probably happened to me when I first stayed here. Don't remember it to be honest." She replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"Um...is there a bathroom I could use anywhere?" He asked, suddenly realising his need for the toilet.

"Don't you want to know why you were kidnapped off the street?" She said grinning, getting up of the bed.

"I'm more used to being told to ask no questions and stay quiet while the kidnapper tries to kill me." He answered, still standing in the same place, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Don't worry. They definitely don't want to kill you. Only that psycho, son of a bitch, Voldemort who should probably be tried for treason, does. Liz doesn't want the fuss though." She was strolling around the room, touching surfaces with her fingers but heading towards the door.

"Well, that's reassuring. Is that all I'm getting because I really need to pee and if nothing else useful is gonna come up in our delightfully scintillating conversation I would rather not make a puddle on the floor."

"Right, bathroom's through the door behind you." Meredith was lent up against the frame to the door as Harry took steps back going into the bathroom. He was about to close the door when she called out to him.

"Hey, your highness, you're in Buckingham Palace because your family wanted to meet you and get to known you for a few weeks before it was announced that the Prince of Wales and his wife had a child before they were married and you are second in line for the throne. Oh and look in the mirror." Harry heard the door slam shut after Meredith before he had the chance to ask her what she was going on about.

"My families dead. She's probably joking. This is just improbable." He entered the bathroom backwards mumbling to himself and closing the door. Harry turned around to see a bathroom that really didn't go with the bedroom. Yes, it was golden but modern and the same size as the bedroom with a bath in the middle and separate small rooms with a shower and toilet. He walked around, exploring all the different things he could turn on or open when he turned and saw himself in a mirror. It wasn't Harry Potter staring back at him. It was a boy much taller than he was with blonde/brown hair ruffled up on his longer and less square head and he had a six pack. His eyes were green though just a slightly lighter colour. Harry could see this all clearly and he didn't have his glasses on.

Harry lifted his hand and so did the person in the mirror. He concluded that he had been given poly juice for some reason in that car and it had been replenished through the night. That's what Meredith meant about the potion.

He was surprised he didn't have a headache with all this. He still didn't know why he'd been taken but knew all he'd been told was made up. It couldn't be true, everyone knew Prince William was second in line for the throne.

Harry noticed his essential toiletries next to the sink and used them without considering that they could be poisoned or could harm him and was soon in the shower washing off all that had happened since he had got off the train. But not one thing; the only good thing that had happened to him was Hermione. He didn't realise how much he loved her until he kissed her on instinct. He didn't want her to leave the platform without doing it. Now he didn't know when he was going to see her again and he didn't like that. He said he was going to write her a letter as soon as he could. Surely, she would known something was wrong when she didn't get one in the next few days.

He got out of the shower and put a towel round his waist while he looked for his trunk. He was pretty sure he wouldn't find it but there was no harm in trying. He didn't find it but he did find a wardrobe filled with clothes that weren't his. All he could think was that anything was better than silk pyjamas. Although it was only shirts and trousers which were rather uncomfortable when put on which he found out when he put a pair on.

When he was dressed with a pair of shoes on that were by the door, he heard a knock from the same door.

"Um...come in?" He called, not knowing what to expect. Meredith once again opened the door to see Harry standing there.

"You know, I didn't think you'd be dressed yet or have found the clothes but here you are. You surprise me. Well if you're ready, you're mother and father are in the sitting room." She turned around and started walking out.

"Wait a second, my parents are dead. They can't be 'in the sitting room'." Harry didn't move and just stared at the back of her head.

"You didn't believe me earlier did you?" She replied.

"Who would? It's absurd."

"Can you tell Diana and Charles, I'm telling Henry and to bare with me for an hour or more." Meredith said to a guard who was apparently standing outside of the door. She closed the door and waved her hand over it, creating a slight sparkle. "Right, sit on the bed. You have a question, I will do my best to answer it." They both sat on the bed next to each other but not looking.

"Why did you call me George?"

"It is your birth name. Prince Henry John Alfred Edmund."

"My name's Harry James Potter. I'm not a Prince, am I?"

"Your mother and father are Prince Charles and Princess Diana but you were born before they were married so they had to give you up."

"Who are my parents then?"

"I just said Char..."

"No, the Potters."

"James and Diana were good friends in their childhood and carried on to be. James and Lily Potter volunteered to take you in until you were sixteen in the knowledge that you are a Prince. They loved you like you were their own, I was told."

"Why now?"

"Because you are going to be sixteen soon."

"Why not before? Have you seen what I've had to go through my whole life. I could have used parents." He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall.

"That's a question you'll have to ask them. I've seen what you've gone through. I would have picked you up the first night at those Dursley's."

"Am I going to be King?"

"Most likely, Charles doesn't want to take the throne after his mother, which means you will be next in line."

"That's not for years though, right. The Queens got a good decade or two left in her, hasn't she?"

"Yeah, I think your grandmother will last longer than Victoria."

"I have brothers don't i?"

"Yeah, William's fourteen next week and Edward is twelve in September."

"Do they know about me?"

"Yeah, they've known since they were old enough to understand."

"What about the prophecy? Does this mean I'm not the person in it."

"Sadly not. You will still have to battle against Voldemort, the name on the prophecy will have changed by now. Names on these things are usually what you acknowledge to be your name which has been Harry for as long as you can remember."

"I am still a wizard, aren't I?"

"Yes, as are Wills and Eddie. I teach them all they need to know as well as muggle teachings."

"I'm not leaving Hogwarts just because I'm a Prince, you know."

"That's something you're going to have to discuss with your parents."

"It's not up for discussion. I'm not leaving Hermione after only being together for five minutes." He stood up and paced along the side if the bed.

"Ah Hermione. She'd be welcome here or to where ever we're staying at the time."

"She'll be at Hogwarts for most of the year."

"I can't say anything else."

"Course you can't because there isn't any other option, Meredith. I'm going to Hogwarts and that's final." He turned and looked at her for the first in their conversation. "Has a letter come for me from her?"

"Yes, late last night. Maybe it's time we go down to breakfast and you can meet your brothers and parents. Your letter will be there when we get there." She jumped up and straightened her clothes.

"Wait William and Edward. Do you think I could meet them first without Charles and Diana there? If they wanted to of course."

"That can be arranged if you want it to be."

"I don't think I could meet them all at once. Also I'd rather have the letter to read alone."

"Probably a bit overpowering, I agree and yes, you can have the letter now." She handed him the letter and opened the door, leading him out into the corridor which was lined with massive windows onto the streets of London. She spoke to the guard outside of the door and he rushed off, going in the opposite direction to where Meredith was leading Harry. He had tucked the letter away when she was talking to the guard.

"I thought I'd give you a bit of a tour to give them time to tell Charles and Diana. We won't get around a quarter of the building but it's a start." Smiled Meredith.

"Cool. I'm sure the tour will be...fun." Laughed Harry.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I just didn't imagine that the monarchy would have a resident witch."

"I've had this job since I was born. The last one chose me to tutor until I turned sixteen. I've recently taken over from him. It's only been a few months. You may have heard his name. He was the seventh Merlin. Can you believe it, I'm the first girl which is why I named myself Meredith. Sexism has finally gone now were going into the twenty first century."

"Your Merlin?"

"That's what it says in my birth certificate. No second name needed apparently. Not like you, Mountbatten-Windsor."

"But how can you be the eighth Merlin? You can't live in different bodies. What don't I understand."

"Right, the name Merlin means a lot more in the wizarding world. Well, the original Merlin pledged himself to Queen and country for eternity and he did all he could to preserve it. He sent all his powers slowly into a orphaned baby sixteen years before he was going to die and that's how it all works. Merlin seven was born in Queen Victoria's reign. He had a lot of children to tutor, even if they weren't magical." Explained Meredith.

"It all makes sense now." Replied Harry, sarcastically but smiling. "So I guess you would beat me in under three minutes in a duel?"

"Probably but I've never competed in a duel before but I read about it. Merlin seven didn't believe in violence." She said, nonchalantly

"You mean you couldn't fight if someone came at you? Not even self-defence?" Harry said surprised.

"Nope."

"That's why Hogwarts is a good idea. You could come with me. It may be in a bad way right now but they do teach us some stuff." He laughed.

"It's not my decision."

"It should be..." He mumbled. She was sixteen and hadn't had parents since a young age by the sound of it. Like him... And he had been making his own choices for years.

"We're here!" Harry was still thinking about life, like he seemed to be doing all the time recently, when they arrived at the room where his brothers were.

"How can I not make this awkward? Is there a specific way?" He whispered so the guards wouldn't hear.

"You'll be fine. Both parties know each other's situation. They'll be nice to you." She smiled knocking on the door.

"Come on in, big bro. It's been a while." Someone shouted from within. It didn't sound like the voice of a prince but he didn't say anything. Maybe they went to school in the east end of London.

"That's Eddie. He's going through a phase. He doesn't usually speak or sound like that." Said Meredith, following the new prince into the room.

"Ignore Ed, Harry. He's been speaking in that stupid voice for a month or more." Said William.

"Thanks for the advice, Will."smiled Harry. It was still a bit awkward but it was the first meeting.

"I'm still here you know." Waved the twelve year old.

"We're aware of that fact but our dear brother will soon realise how annoying you are and I will have one less job to occupy my days." Replied William, lounging around on a sofa.

"Stop your arguing. They love each other really, Harry; they're just playing up to you." Reassured Meredith taking a seat in the corner.

"I'm glad I've made a good enough first impression." Laughed Harry, sitting down into a different chair. The room was filled with places to sit even if they weren't the comfiest. It was Buckingham Palace so they were probably a few hundred years old, similar to the room he slept in, he concluded.

Their conversation kept on in a light-hearted fashion until Harry asked his first serious question.

"So you're happy them?" He asked as the others laughed at their antics.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Said Will, sobering immediately.

"You're in the spotlight all the time. No breaks, always having to keep up an image."

"Not all the time. When we have our lessons with Meredith, we can be ourselves." Replied Eddie, looking at Harry in a confused manner.

"You don't have anyone your own age to...hang around with. Don't you want to?"

"Harry, don't bring this up now..."

"Just let me get this out, Meredith. Will, Ed?"

"I get annoyed by Ed constantly, of course someone my own age would be appreciated but we have you know so it is a bit of a change."

"The same pretty much but Will's the annoying one."

"See! They would love it at Hogwarts!" Harry had lost the only family member he thought had only a week ago but now he was being handed a whole new one and he wanted these two boys around him for as much time as possible and was very excited about the prospect. He directed his comment towards Meredith, who he liked but she did have a thing for following the rules, a bit like Hermione but he didn't like her like he liked Hermione and never would.

"What's Hogwarts?"asked Will.

"It the magic school I attend in Scotland." He replied proudly with Meredith in the corner. He was sure he could hear her saying. 'Diana and Charles are going to kill you...'

"There's a magic school!" Exclaimed Edward.

"There are loads all over the world. France, Bulgaria. I wouldn't be surprised if Antarctica had a school." Smiled Harry looking at his younger brothers excited faces.

"And your parents won't let you go to any of them." Interjected Meredith, crossing her arms.

"They're not stopping me. No one will know where I've gone, I look totally different. When my girlfriend finds our about this, she's going to kill me."

"You've got a girlfriend?" Questioned Will.

"That's what you take from that? But yes, I do. Her name's Hermione."

"When's she coming to visit?" Asked Eddie, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I've not even told her about this yet. But I have a letter to open in my pocket..."

"Open it! It's bound to have some dirty stuff in it. You only got together yesterday!" Said Meredith, breaking out of her serious stature.

"Hermione's not like that. She wouldn't. She Just said she'd write as soon as she got home." Brushed off Harry.

"Open it and we'll find out." Encouraged Will. Harry opened it as he was instructed.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I, of course, just wanted to check you got to the Dursley's safely and that they are treating you correctly but overall I wanted to make sure that you are okay with what happened on the platform. I'm quite aware that we were quite open about our...actions when we started so a lot of people probably know by now, even if you did pull us into the shadows. I certainly don't regret it. It was wonderful...you are wonderful. I can't wait to see you again and maybe go a bit further_...

"And that is where we stop, the last part is private." Said Harry pulling the letter to his chest.

"It was just getting interesting though." Groaned Meredith.

"For me and never for you and on that note I suppose it's time to meet the parents."

"We should probably give you some advice. Father is quite strict while mother is firm but can be worn down and then mother will persuade father. They are nice people." William told Harry.

"That's actually a good piece of information for what I want us to focus on today." Harry thought aloud.

"Let's go they've been waiting for a few hours now. They deserve some time today." Said Meredith jumping up.

"They have a lot of explaining to do at the same time, I believe." Said Harry, suddenly sounding angry

"Great! Your one of the few people who can get away with shouting at them so go ahead we'll follow on afterwards." Harry did as he was told and stormed out of the room with the young princes and Meredith running behind him, telling him where to go. He slowed down as they went and walked with the others.

"Storming in's not gonna solve anything. I should know. So I will listen to their reasoning be suitably upset about it then breach the question of Hogwarts. Good way to approach it right? Oh and I've got to tell them about Hermione. How did you know about Hermione?" He asked Meredith. Earlier on she had known exactly who he was talking about.

"As resident Merlin. I was told to keep an eye on you. Merlin seven did it for the first fifteen or so years and for the past few months it's been me. I didn't know you were dating but that's got to be a very recent development, although I knew it was coming. Everyone did." Replied Meredith.

"I'll question you later about that." He pushed the door and strode in.

"Hen...Harry! How are you?" Cried Diana jumping out of her seat with Charles following.

"It's Harry, not Henry and always will be."

"Don't be so rude, Henry!" Shouted Charles.

"I think I deserve to be rude right now, _Father._ I wasn't told I had a proper family for over fifteen years and losing the people I thought were my parents and my godfather in those years. Not to mention my supposed aunt and uncle using me as child labour my whole life and you knew about it. How am I supposed to forgive someone who left me with the people that abused me my whole life? Someone has tried to kill me every year since I found out I was a wizard and that would probably have still happened if it was common knowledge that I was a prince but I would have been protected more. I am well aware of the securities you've had your whole lives and the luxury. No one would have cared if you had a baby before you were married. Your lucky I haven't left already." He sat down, breathing heavily, after his emotions had taken over.

"I'm sorry Harry. We have no excuse for what happened to you. What can we do?" Cried Diana, coming over to sit with him.

"I just needed to get that out so I didn't explode at a later date. Of course, it is shock but there's nothing we can do now. One thing I want to tell you is that I will return to my school." He waited for their response.

"Your a prince now, Henry. That's not what's done." Reasoned Charles

"I don't care what's done, father. My girlfriend's there and I'm not leaving her after five minutes." Harry insisted, glaring at him.

"You have a girlfriend?" Questioned Diana, trying to get off the tension-filled topic.

"Hermione. We got together yesterday but she's been my best friend since I was eleven. I still have no idea how I'm going to tell her about all this." Replied Harry, smiling at his mother.

"She'll have to come over and visit at some point. Was your school a good one?" Asked Diana, tentatively getting back onto topic.

"Hogwarts is amazing. It may have it's problems but every school does. James went there, I'm sure you know and I would like to show my new family. Especially my brothers." Raved Harry, directing it at his mother, following Will's advice.

"School is a thing for the public. They don't have to be educated in half the stuff you do." Interrupted Charles.

"Charles, why don't we just listen to him and then decide?" Requested Diana, glaring at her husband. He motioned for Harry to continue.

"If we only interact with people within our family how are we going to be able to rule over people that have a totally different view point than we do. School's a good idea because then we can mix with our people and won't be all and high and mighty about our titles. Hogwarts could use a bit of sunshine after the events at the end of the year." Said Harry.

"What happened at the end of the year?" Asked Charles suspiciously.

"You don't know and you've been keeping track of me. Come on! Voldemort's back and the whole of the wizarding world knows it. Expect destruction to come soon. My fake godfather died in that battle and it's been...hard. This has been a good distraction actually. As well as Hermione at the station." Explained Harry.

"Meredith. Why weren't we told of this?" Asked Charles, seething under his facade.

"I didn't want to upset your plans with Harry and this was certainly something that would have made you postpone. He shouldn't have to go back to them vile people after what he had just been through." Meredith tried to reason.

"I appreciate what Meredith did to help me. I wouldn't have parents and I'd be holed up in a dark and dingy room all summer feeling sorry for myself if she'd said anything. Now I have a distraction to help me get through it all. It's already helped." said Harry, supporting her decision.

"Let's leave this for today. It's time for some lunch. Elizabeth and Phillip has been on stand by like us to meet you today as well and they specifically made sure nothing important was happening." Started Diana, getting up and pulling Charles with her.

"Lead the way. I could do with something to eat but first there is the small matter of my wand and it's whereabouts along with my school things." He stood up along with his parents and folded his arms.

"We had security look over it to make sure there wasn't anything out of the ordinary." Replied Charles.

"What wards are up around the palace, Meredith?"

"Anti-Apparation, inhibere magicae deprehendatur, it stops magic detection. Couldn't have people knowing..."

She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Harry lift his arm and think for a second and within a minute his wand was in his hand with his school thing neatly placed on the floor in front of him.

"In the future, I'd rather people didn't look through my personal belongings." He shrunk all of his school things and placed them into the pockets of his rather uncomfortable trousers. Probably something suitable for a Prince not a teenager.

"Noted. Shall we eat now before anything else happens like that show of high level magic?" Asked Diana, leading the group towards the door.

Read, Follow, Favourite and Review!

 **13/6/15**

 **editted. I realised that Harry Potter is a Harry and not a George so changed it back making Prince Harry to an Edward instead. He'll be exactly the same just with Ed as his name.**


End file.
